Listening
by nwyd
Summary: If Hinata died in the Chunin exams against Neji, what messages would she have left for the people around her? For Kayla:
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Well its me again. I know I reeeeaaally should be working on my other stories— FFHH still needs to be updated. But here I am with another story. Oh well. **

**For Kayla, Merry Christmas to the little sister I never had. (Does that sound weird?) O.o note that Hinata dies. Uh. I guess I should start now. Tiny bit of sasuhina. Reeeaally tiny. Ahem. Well, I guess I should start now. And have I mentioned that Hanabi and Hinata are really close?**

* * *

Hospitals are supposed to be quiet. Konoha hospital was indeed quiet. At least until the arrival of Hanabi.

"NEE-CHAN!!" Slammed doors, clomping and screams were heard. "WHERE IS MY NEE-CHAN?!!"

Sitting on her bed in one of the most expensive hospital rooms, Hinata waited patiently for her little sister to arrive, and prayed that not all of the nurses would be too afraid to show her there.

Hinata didn't have to wait long. Hanabi was practically thrown into her room after a few minutes. Apparently they didn't want her breaking any more stuff. 2 vases, a potted plant and an aquarium had already been smashed.

"Nee-chan!! What did the doctors say?" Hanabi flung her arms around her big sister. "Did Neji hurt you too much? I'm going to have a very long talk with him later. You know, you should have just forfeited. Then you wouldn't be stuck here in this awful old hospital. Why didn't you forfeit anyway?"

Hinata hugged her little sister back and ignored her first question, instead concentrating on the latter. She didn't want to see her little sister's reaction when she heard the news. "I wanted to show him that…I could change….that he can change too if he wants." Then she added mentally, 'besides, Naruto-kun was watching.'

Hanabi wasn't about t be sidetracked. "What did the doctor say?" She demanded a little worriedly. It wasn't like Hinata to keep anything from her, especially when asked specifically.

Hinata shook her head. "Nothing…. I am tired. Perhaps you could visit tomorrow?"

Hanabi glared at her suspiciously, but decided not to push it. "Ok. Do you want anything?"

"A tape recorder, paper, brush and ink. Goodbye Hanabi-chan." A soft smile was directed in her sister's direction.

Hanabi nodded and jumped off the bed, but not before hugging her sister again. "Bye, nee-chan."

The door slammed after her and Hinata settled herself back on the bed. "Hanabi-chan, what would you do when I tell you I'm dying?"

Only silence answered her.

* * *

**AN: ok, this is kind of rushed. Longer chapter next time, I hope. Who do you want to see visit Hinata next? Review and tell me please??? **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: And….I'M BACK!!! Very nice long break I took. **** well, I'm updating now because I've finished my homework and have free time. So here's the next chapter! **

* * *

The door was flung open, startling Hinata from her nap with a 'CRASH!' and causing the door knob to get stuck in the wall. Hanabi skipped in, swinging a pretty pink paper bag and whistling Taylor Swift's Love Story, and causing her big sister to wince because she was out of tune and very very loud.

"NEE-CHAN!" Hanabi squealed and flung herself on top of Hinata, dropping the bag on the floor in the process. "How are you? Are you coming back soon? It's so BORING without you. And you know what?" Hanabi was practically bouncing off the walls.

"What, Hanabi-chan? Did Konohamaru-kun finally ask you to be his girlfriend?"

Hanabi shook her head, before leaning in secretively. "I think Neji-nii-san is in love with you," she whispered.

Hinata jerked back, startled. "Hanabi! Don't say such things!"

"But it's true! Yesterday I was spying on him with my byakugan! He was sitting on his bed in his room and crying and hugging this little voodoo doll thing and saying I'm sorry Hinata-sama over and over again and---"

"Hanabi! It's not nice to spy on people!"

"Nee-chan…."

"Anyway, you were probably caught in a genjutsu. I can't imagine Neji-nii-san doing that."

Hanabi sulked. Then she gasped, bolted upright and shoved the bag into Hinata's hands. "I'm late for training! I'll come visit you tomorrow, okay? Oh yeah, I think otou-san is going to make Neji-nii-san visit you today. I've got to go, here's your stuff, see you later, ja!" She ran out off the door, arms flailing and practically flying.

Hinata waved until her precious little sister disappeared, before digging into the bag and pulling out items. "Good, everything's here." She murmured, before stowing them away in the drawer of her bedside table.

Then sensing the chakra of someone she did NOT particularly want to meet, she sighed and buried her face in her pillow, praying he wouldn't come in.

Luck probably hated her. That someone stopped outside her room. Not having any other chance, she sat bolt upright again and lowered her head, faking a stutter.

"H-hello, N-neji-nii-san…"

"Hinata-sama." The cool, calm voice washed over her, practically freezing her with its iciness.

Hinata sighed, preparing herself for a long period of acting weak time.

* * *

**Well, I hope that wasn't too horrible.**

**Everyone: *Throws broken glass, rocks, sporks, and other pointy things***

**Oh. I guess it was. **

**I'm sorry. T.T**

**Umm. I should update my other stories. So…byebye!**

**Tell me what you think should happen next!!**


End file.
